Library
by Tacuma
Summary: Fuji is in the library and needs some help. Should he ask Tezuka for help? Little bit TezuFuji.


**Title: **Library  
**Writer: **Tacuma  
**Pairing: **TezukaFuji  
**Warning: **none  
**Genre: **Fluff and a little AU  
**Word count: **653 words  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis  
**A/N: **B-day fic for my Live Journal friend, Chibikaoruchan! Happy Birthday Tina-chan!! And thanks Ami88, for beta-ing so fast!

**

* * *

**

Library

Fuji sighed. He didn't hate the library, but he didn't really like it either. It was too silent, it was filled with geeks and worst of all he couldn't reach the highest bookshelves. He was there for 20 minutes already and he had only one of the six books he needed. He could ask Eiji for help, but his friend was only a few centimetres taller and he couldn't reach the highest bookshelves either.

The blue-eyed boy walked around the library and searched for a step-ladder or anything else he could use to get those books, without success. While he stared at one of the books he needed, he wondered how other small people got their books from the highest shelves. Maybe they asked one of the geeks. He could ask Tezuka Kunimitsu. The guy was always in the library, but he was definitely not a geek. He was the captain of the tennis team, the president of the student council and way too handsome to be a geek. To be honest, Tezuka was the only reason why Fuji didn't mind going to the library.

But the bespectacled boy was really serious. He probably wouldn't like to be disturbed by Fuji only to get him some books he couldn't get himself. Who else could he ask to get those books? He won't ask any of the other guys. Fuji knew they always stared at him, even now he could feel their eyes on his back. He sighed again. Maybe Inui could help him. He had to be here somewhere, Inui was always in the library, and he was tall enough to get him those books.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tezuka watched the blue-eyed boy walking around. It seemed he was searching for something. He had seen the boy before, his name was Fuji Syuusuke, and the boys of his tennis team often talked about him. Many of his teammates had a crush on him and they all called him a tensai. They talked about his sweet smile and his amazing blue eyes.

Tezuka never really liked the popular guys and girls. Most of them were dumb; they couldn't even find the library. But Fuji was different. He was pretty, friendly and helpful, like most of the other popular kids, but not dumb at all, the teachers praised everything he did.

The bespectacled boy looked at Fuji again. The honey-haired boy was staring at one of the books on the top of the bookshelf. Fuji could never reach it, he was too small. Tezuka understood why some of his friends had a crush on that guy. The honey-haired boy was indeed pretty. He had closed his eyes, so Tezuka couldn't see if they were blue. Fuji didn't smile, probably because he couldn't get what he wanted. Tezuka stood up.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Fuji turned around to search for Inui and almost bumped into someone. He stammered an apology and looked up. When he saw he almost bumped into Tezuka, his eyes widened and he apologized again.

Tezuka looked at the tensai, now open, eyes. They were indeed a beautiful colour.

'Which one?'

Fuji looked bewildered. What was Tezuka talking about?

'Which book do you need? I'll get it for you.'

The smile returned to Fuji's face and he told Tezuka the names of the books he needed. The taller boy took the books from the shelves. His friends were right about that smile too. Fuji had a really sweet smile and a beautiful voice. When he got all the books that Fuji needed, Tezuka returned to his table and placed the books next to his own and sat down. The blue-eyed boy stood next to the table. Should he sit down? Next to Tezuka?

'If you ever need help again, just ask.' said Tezuka.

Fuji's smile got even brighter. Those words were an invitation. He quickly sat down, next to Tezuka. The library wasn't that bad after all.

* * *

Short fic, but I hope you liked it! Please review!


End file.
